funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
MediaWiki talk:Recentchangestext
White text Can an Admin please change the color of the text in the little box? --User:Spencemac724 02:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Is it how you want now? If not, please further describe the changes to be made. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, thank you. --User:Spencemac724 21:18, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Personalising Recent Changes? Does anyone have any idea of a way to (or even if it's possible to) change the way Recent Changes displays for an individual user, without affecting other users? It would be useful for me to be able to have a link to Category:Candidates for deletion for example, but I don't think that's important enough to have for every user. I might also want to remove links I don't use that other people do use. I tried creating a subpage of my user page, but it didn't work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :As long as you're not using IE, if can use paste the following code into , it should work... .recentchangestext {display: none;} .recentchangestext:after {content: "YOUR-CUSTOM-RECENTCHANGESTEXT" ;} However, first you'll need to add the code class="recentchangestext" to this template MediaWiki:Recentchangestext right after the text that says: class="plainlinks" Now, if you don't want to replace the template with your custom text, and just add some links, instead of .recentchangestext {display: none;} .recentchangestext:after {content: "YOUR-CUSTOM-RECENTCHANGESTEXT" ;} jsut type .recentchangestext:after {content: "YOUR-CUSTOM-RECENTCHANGESTEXT" ;} Hopefully, this hack should work. Timeroot Talk • • 04:45, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm having trouble knowing what code to place instead of "YOUR-CUSTOM-RECENTCHANGESTEXT" - I'm currently trying to recreate the current set of links, using this hack, so I can then make the changes I want. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:24, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::There's a bug with Timeroot's code. I presume the intent was to cascade classes, in which case it should be class="recentchangestext plainlinks". At present the first class is being discarded by the wiki code. OrbFu 12:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I made that change OrbFu, but I still don't know what code to use on my css Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:20, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think you can cascade classes outside the style sheet... the code (here on MediaWiki:Recentchangestext) should say: class="plainlinks" class="recentchangestext" :::::Then, in your personal monaco.css file (or global.css, it doesn't matter,) you can add something like: .recentchangestext:after {content: " Category:Candidates for deletion" ;} :::::And with any luck, that would work. You won't have to recreate the entire message-all it does is put some code (in this case, Category:Candidates for deletion,) immediately after anything that has the class "recentchangestext", and since this message is the only thing with that class, it will go right after this template. :::::: See http://www.w3schools.com/css/css_syntax.asp for an example of syntax. Quartic tried your two-class thing earlier and the wiki software was ignoring the first one. OrbFu 23:56, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I'd never noticed that before... Thank you for pointing that out. Timeroot Talk • • 08:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) AJAX colors The little table talking about the AJAX RC shouldn't have hard-coded colors. Those should belong in MediaWiki:Monaco.css, I think. We could give it an id (AJAX RC), then put some colors for it in common.css so that it looks nicely styled in most skins, but then some other specific colors in monaco.css. That ought to work, but I'm not sure. Timeroot 07:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Two other pages that need that same thing done are MediaWiki:Sitestatstext and MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning. Thanks. Timeroot Talk • • timeroot ::Specifically, take away the code style="background-color:#000000; color:#ffffff;" and replace it with class="AJAX_rc" id="AJAX_rc" Thanks. Timeroot Talk • • 23:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Forget the post above. Forget it. Instead, completely delete style="background-color:#000000; color:#ffffff;", in between the two quotes of class="" add AJAX_box, and after the class="AJAX_box", type id="AJAX_box". Uh...Yeah. Thanks.